


A Night At The Ball

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, POV Winter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Winter x Jacin week, day 4, theme: classic hollywood</p><p>Winter enjoys a night at the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At The Ball

She’s in a ballroom  
filled with unfamiliar faces and  
                                            she’s spinning  
                                                        and spinning  
                                                                   and spinning  
                                                                            and spinning.

 

Her skirts **sail** and  
her spirits _soar_  
and the lights fly like FIREFLIES  
before her dream-filled eyes.  
She’s LAUGHING with unabashed freedom  
as she dances among the _stars_.  
Her body is in sync with the music.  
Her head is filled with the music.  
She IS the music.

She **thinks**  
she’s in heaven,  
she **thinks** that she saw _angels_  
_surrounding her_ on the ballroom floor.

She ~~thinks~~ **knows**  
that she saw a  blonde angel  
who owns _beautiful, piercing blue_ eyes  
and she **believes** that she has seen  
the brightest sun in all the worlds  
in the slight tilt of his _lips_.

Delight sweeps her off her feet.  
She leaps to the blonde angel’s side  
and PULLS him into a dance and  
                                              they’re spinning  
                                                            and spinning  
                                                                     and spinning  
                                                                              and spinning.

She grips his shoulders tight.  
She keeps her body close to his.  
She reads his soul through his eyes.  
She **smiles**.

He **smiles** **back**.  
He searches her eyes for something (for what she doesn’t know).  
He leans his body close to hers.  
He keeps his hands to the small of her back.

She leans back,  
surrounded by his scent  
and protected by his strong arms.  
He leans with her,  
brushing his nose to hers  
and _her eyes flutter closed_ in anticipation  
of the **gentle, loving kiss**  
**his lips leave behind on her lips**.

Her eyes open  
and all she can see are the lights on the ceiling,  
and the lights are no longer FIREFLIES-  
_each light is now a ball of burning flame_  
that _lights the entire room in a warm glow_.

The blonde angel pulls her  
back onto her feet,  
so that everything she sees  
is now obscured by  
the **soft blonde hair that frames his face**  
and **his beautiful sky eyes**  
that _REFUSE to look away_.

His eyes make her feel like  
                                she’s spinning  
         and she is spinning  
                                          and they’re spinning forever.  
                     Together.

 

And the blonde angel whispers-

and Jacin whispers-

“You look beautiful, Winter.”

 

And the blonde angel whispers-

and Jacin whispers-

“I love you, WInter.”


End file.
